


Picking The Salt Out Of Your Wounds

by KickingRocks



Category: Bullet For My Valentine
Genre: Crying Matt, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Pretty Sure This Is A Sin, M/M, Matt Is A Softie In Relationships, Padge Comforts Matt Through Song Writting, Padge Is Matt's Fixer, partial songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8646910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KickingRocks/pseuds/KickingRocks
Summary: Matt is suffering through a break up, but luckily Padge has a way to make it better. Albeit, that way is not usually the way most people would take.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a sad excuse for a story. But I just ship these two so hard and needed to write something on it before my brain explodes. 
> 
> I don't have any affiliations with Bullet For My Valentine, nor will I ever, and I'm not making anything off of this fanfic. I just write in hopes that other's enjoy what I create.
> 
> So, I hope you guys enjoy!

"I want to make a part two of Tears Don't Fall," Padge stated out of the blue to Matt to break the comfortable silence of their tour bus.

The duo were sitting idly on their bunks, both facing each other on the bottom row, waiting for Moose and Jay to come back from the convenient store that they had stopped at on their way back to the hotel from their latest show.

"You want to what?" Matt asked, raising an eyebrow as he realised that what he heard was indeed right.

"You heard me."

"Why would you want to do that?" Matt questioned, his voice piqued but not full of interest like it usually would be at the idea of writing a song with their other guitarist.

Matt didn't like the idea of writing follow ups to emotional songs that they had done before because he felt like he'd be opening back up the healed emotional wounds and sticking blades in them to make the emotions even stronger.

"Because you need it again." Came the simple reply from Padge, and Matt watched, slightly flabbergasted, as Padge pulled his guitar from his bed onto his lap and hooked it up to the mini amp underneath the bunk beds of the bus.

Matt should honestly know by now that Padge never took no for an answer.

"No I don't," Matt defended despite this, but his denial died in the air quickly when the other guitarist fixed him with the stare that said _'I-know-the-truth'._

The same stare he had given Matt all those years ago. 

The stare that broke down all of Matt's emotional walls and made him a mess of ticking time bombs wrapped in the nerves of feelings.

But he only opened himself up for Padge. Oh no, he'd never come unglued in front of anyone else because that would mean that he wasn't a manly metalhead, and that just wasn't acceptable.

"Fine," the singer sighed in defeat and ran a hand through his long brunette hair, "but even then I haven't heard you play it so I won't know what to sing."

"Just do it exactly like we did all those years ago. Listen, feel, improvise." Padge stated softly and his fingers began to pick out a haunting melody of notes, the sound lonely and hurting as his fingers slowly slid up and down from note to note.

Matt sat and listened to the guitar for a few seconds, tensing when he heard the riff from the original song come in. 

It was then that he opened his mouth:

_'Let's go again!'_

Padge took off then, going into his own little piece as he played for Matt what he thought the guitar part should sound like.

He could hear the notes from the original piece in the playing, the strings of notes weaving in and out through new rhythms that, if the truth be told, made Matt feel even more upset and lonely.

Almost as if the guitar was lamenting out his raging whirlwind of emotions.

And all of this hurt was caused by one girl.

A week ago Matt's girlfriend of five months had broken up with him out of the blue, and when he called to ask why she never answered. Not once.

Then all of a sudden one day she magically showed up, three day old boyfriend in tow, to the set of their first show (which was two shows ago, to be exact) to tell Matt that their break up was his fault. That he was the reason for her to leave and that he was the root of all her problems. She had told the whole band, not just their lead singer, that Matt was everything wrong with the relationship and that he would never ever be loved or cared for because he wasn't worth it.

Padge had been pissed.

Never in his life had he wanted to hit anyone, and he truly meant anyone, so damn bad. 

No one was allowed to hurt Matt like that.

No one.

It took all three of the other band members to hold Padge back from attacking her, but once the concert was over they didn't speak a word about it.

He talked to Moose about it later that night though when they were alone, he poured all of his feelings out to the other about anything and everything to deal with their lead singer.

Moose had told him that feeling that protective over someone wasn't natural if they we're just friends. He told Padge that he looked tense, like there was something that he wasn't telling the group. Padge merely shrugged it off and said he was just feeling off and odd due to the random protective episode over Matt.

But, in truth, Padge knew why he was feeling so overly protective and tense: it was because he loved Matt, and he was jealous of anyone else who got the other's attention. 

He had loved Matt ever since their first album was released but he hadn't realised his feelings until the tour to promote the album came to be. Hell, he had loved Matt before then too. Ever since they were teenagers: skipping gym class together and going to the local music store to check out new guitars each and every day.

Matt's voice broke Padge out of his reverie then, and he watched as the singer concentrated and formed the words with careful thought.

_'Ten thousand times I've tried to call you, I know you don't wanna talk but I need to show you how I hurt.'_

Matt's words were soft, nothing like the scream he had let loose in the beginning, and Padge found himself watching the other's face as he continued to play.

It was all muscle memory, he had already pretty much fleshed out both guitar parts for the song.

_'So answer me, talk to me. So answer me, where's your sympathy?'_

His voice was practically begging and, when blue eyes met brown, the elder noticed that the singer was beginning to cry. 

_'You pour your salt into my wounds!'_

Padge screamed this part, a soft and accepting smile on his lips as he continued to play.

Matt was taken back for a few split seconds, not expecting that to come from the shoulder length haired raven, but he quickly recovered.

_'And make me feel like I'm to blame.'_

The brunette sang back, biting his lower lip afterwords to try and fight off the tears that continued to slip down his pale cheeks.

_'You pour your salt into my wounds! I won't play your games!'_

Padge snarled this with unbridaled hate and hurt, playing the exact pre-chorus guitar riff that was in the original song as he let the jealousy he felt out into his guitar.

Matt's eyes went wide then, tears still slipping from them, as he broke down completely.

Padge had taken how he felt now and back then and had blended it together in a way that showed him just how strong and feral the raven haired guitarist could be.

Showed Matt exactly how  _he_ should be.

And suddenly the younger felt like he was fifteen again, sitting on the bleachers and watching Padge run laps around the large track as punishment for talking back to the gym teacher (something that the long raven haired male did often) while wishing that he had that sense of strength and ability to climb cleanly through tough times instead of scrape by barley like he always did.

"You don't have to be the victim," Padge whispered to break the other out of his memory, setting his guitar off to the side before running his fingers through the other's long brown hair and then stopping to cradle the back of his skull gently in his calloused hands, "just forget about her."

"It's not that easy!" Matt cried, sniffling as his own pale hands came up to wipe at his tears.

"I know it's not, but she blamed everything on you. She left you and didn't tell you why. She abandoned you and went onto someone else like it was nothing. She stomped on your heart just so she could watch you hurt." Padge stated, continuing to cradle the back of their singer's head as his fingers rubbed relaxing circles into the other's scalp.

And that was the truth.

Matt sniffled again when that realization hit him, his blue eyes looking deep into brown.

"You mean she really just used me to see if I'd hurt when she left?" Matt asked softly, his eyes showing the fear of affirmation but the want of it also.

Padge merely nodded.

"Oh god!" Matt sobbed whole heartedly, bridging the gap between him and Padge and curling up on the other's lap before burying his face into the raven's black tank top and crying into it.

Padge frowned sadly and wrapped his arms around the singer's lower back, cuddling the other as close as he could as he rested his chin on the other's head and ran his fingers through brunette strands.

"It's okay," Padge whispered softly, kissing the other's head gently as he continued to cradle the singer close, "I'm right here. I've got you. I'll always have you. As non-metal and as romanticized as that sounds, I've got you." 

Matt merely nodded and kept his face stuffed in the other's shirt, sniffling as his whole body shook with tremors of sorrow and sadness.

Padge began to sing then, something he rarely ever did.

Something he did only to calm Matt.

_'Obsession, rejection. Your final breath is my possession. Obsession, rejection. Your final breath is now my possession.'_

Matt sniffled and looked up through bleary eyes, his voice cracking as he spoke:

"What was that?"

Padge smiled and pulled the other closer, leaning down to whisper his reply into a pale ear.

"It's what you'll sing when you get better and realise that this is something to be angry about instead of sad."

And, now that Padge said it, Matt knew that that was exactly how he should feel. 

Somehow Padge always knew exactly what Matt needed at his worst times and knew exactly how to give it to the younger musician.

*A Few Weeks Later* 

Padge was sitting on the bed in the hotel room that he and Matt had rented when Matt had surprised him.

He had just gotten out of the shower moments before and stood before Padge nearly still dripping with water, dressed in only a pair of his worn and holy jeans.

"I want to finish that song." Matt stated confidently, running the towel that hung around his bare shoulders up through his wet hair. "You told me that we could finish that song once I've realized that I should hate instead of feel sad. Well, I'm ready. Let's do it."

His words were full of confidence as he smirked at the raven, the epitome of a god as the morning sunshine from their open window seeped in and shined off the water that was running trails down his torso.

The other guitarist swallowed and nodded, feeling beside him on the floor for his guitar case and unlatching it quickly when he did.

Once it was out he hooked everything up, plugging his input chord into his battery powered pocket amp that he, luckily, kept in the pocket of his guitar case.

All the while Padge could only think of one thing:

This meant that Matt was alright, that he was healed.

Padge looked up at the brunette once he was done, his eyes telling the singer that he was waiting to receive the signal that would allow him to start playing the song.

"Oh," Matt stated, holding up a finger as he dropped his end of the towel back down to his shoulder, "before we start-"

Before Padge could even so much as inahle Matt was in his personal space, his lips a mere inch away from the other male's as he seductively leaned over the other.

"-I just want to thank you properly for helping heal my wounds."

Lips crashed down upon the raven's then, and the elder guitarist found himself instantly kissing back as the hand that was not gripping the neck of his guitar came up to tangle gently in wet brown locks.

Pale fingers found their way into raven hair, combing through it as the younger tilted his face down slightly to deepen the kiss.

"The thank you is accepted." Padge panted after a few moments, breaking away only when he absolutely had to breathe.

And it was then, with his fingers tangled in raven locks, that Matt realized something else that had clearly been in front of him the whole time:

A loving and caring Padge.

A man who would never leave or hurt him no matter what.

And just that alone was enough to pull any remaining salt out of the stitched up wounds that she'd left behind.

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's my first contribute to this fandom. 
> 
> I would also like to apologize to the people following Mechanical Love because I've been in a funk for a while now and haven't felt like picking it back up. But I promise I intend to finish it. I just don't know when.
> 
> If you guys liked this then don't be afraid to comment. If you guys have plot ideas for this pairing that you think I could write to then, by all means, send them to me.


End file.
